Demyx's Labyrinth
by Rubygirl283
Summary: Demyx finds himself fighting to find Zexion in Jareth's Labyrinth... What fate will become of the blue-haired emo and the air-head musician?
1. Prologue

Demyx had just finished watching Labyrinth, quite possibly the greatest movie in existence. Zexion was in the other room and was currently the only other Nobody up at this time, so he moved in to see what the slate-haired boy was doing.

Zexion was sitting in the corner, writing in his diary. The lights were all off. Demyx was not phased, however, because he had seen Zexion do this regularly, as it was his ritual before bed. Demyx simply said, "I wish the goblins would take this child away!" And with that line, hoping to leave Zexion baffled, he exited and began to head for his room, expecting him to come clamoring after him or to shout at him to stop being weird.

Instead, there was silence.

Demyx soon lost confidence and turned back to Zexion's room. Upon entering, he noticed that Zexion was nowhere to be found. He looks everywhere for Zexion, under the bed, in the closet, under the sheets, until he looks up and sees none other than Jareth the Goblin King in the corner of the bedroom.

Demyx's eyes begin to sparkle. "OH MY GOSH! DAVID BOWIE!"

Jareth simply cocked his head to one side. "What are you talking about? Where's Sarah?"

"Wait… Am I Sarah?" Demyx squealed in delight and ran over to Jareth.

"Aren't you gonna blather on to me about how you want your friend back?"

Demyx thought for a second. "Naw, you can keep him."

Jareth stared at him in disbelief. "What?" He put his hands on his hips, his blond flashy hair swinging slightly.

Suddenly, a small poof was heard and a small goblin appeared on the ground next to Jareth. He was horribly disfigured and was extremely unhappy in appearance. Jareth looked down at him. "What is it?" He bent over and the goblin whispered in his ear. Jareth simply nodded, then stood back up.

"I'll be back soon."

With that, he vanished. Demyx stood there staring at the spot where Jareth had just been, dumbfounded. "I never knew David Bowie knew how to teleport."

Jareth then poofed back into the room, grabbed Demyx by the shoulders and shook him. He was extremely unsettled and screamed at him, "You have to take him back! He won't stop crying and beating his head against our walls! And he complains about how everyone smells! Please, take him back!"

"Wait, you're really Jareth the Goblin King?"

Jareth blinked a few times. "Yes, I am!"

"Give me my friend back!"

Jareth's mouth twisted into a frown. Then, his expression brightened. He knew how to entertain himself while getting rid of the Cloaked Schemer. "Listen to me. I'll send him through the Labyrinth. You can meet him in there, alright!"

"Yeah! That sounds like fun! …Where's the Labyrinth?"

"Here." And all around them the world spun, and Jareth was gone and Demyx was standing in front of the Labyrinth in despair


	2. Dance, Water Dance

Demyx looked up at the clear sky. It was dry and barren out, and the sun was shining brightly. "This isn't nice weather… Gah, it's so dry out." He shook his head and looked around. "Maybe Hoggle's out here?"

The front of the labyrinth was bare and made of dark red stone, the kind that made your hands dry just touching it. He looked back at the tree where Jareth had told Sarah that she had 13 hours to get Toby. When he looked back at the labyrinth, he noticed that a large wooden door had appeared. He strolled over to it, whistling a happy tune into the dead air.

He knocked a few times, and when no one answered, he pushed against the door and found it to open easily but noisily. It sounded as if no one had entered the labyrinth for quite some time…

"Ah, the brick walls. There are parts that you can walk through, right? If that's the case, I could just walk straight through this entire part." He bounced forward confidently, only to slam into the brick wall.

Meanwhile, Jareth was cackling wildly to himself, looking into his crystal. All around the goblins had gathered and looked at the idiotic nobody trying to move through the walls. One squealed in the newfound entertainment.

"That man is so dumb! Jareth, why did you send him into the labyrinth?"

Jareth stopped laughing and turned to face the goblin. "Do you question my rule?"

The goblin cowered and shook, "N-n-n-no, your majesty! It was a simply inquiry!"

All of the laughter gone from Jareth's face, he turned around and continued gazing into the crystal at Demyx. "I figured it would give us something to do since Sarah's not around."

"You miss her, don't you, your majesty?"

He sighed and put the crystal ball down. "Yes, I do. But I continue on with our dull every day lives here because I know that somewhere, Sarah is happy with that baby and her life of responsibility."

A goblin sniffed and wiped its eye. "That's awful. I'm sorry for you, your majesty."

"Don't be, I-"

Jareth stopped mid-sentence as he heard a small singing voice echo from the crystal ball. He picked it up and witnessed Demyx singing.

"Dance magic, dance," Demyx sang softly to himself as he finally began to see where to pass through the walls, "jump magic, jump."

Jareth scowled. "He has a terrible singing voice."

"Your majesty, isn't that your song?"

Jareth glared at the goblin and passed the crystal to his other hand in a dramatic fashion. "Let's see what the emo's up to."

Zexion was terrified - or, as terrified as a nobody could be. Jareth had dropped him in the bog of eternal stench, and amongst the sounds of farts and belches and the smells of both, he muttered to himself about Xigbar.

"Damned Xigbar… must have spiked my water at dinner…" A nearby fart bubble in the swamps burst and Zexion's super-sensitive nose was shocked with a new stench. Zexion cringed and screamed, "I swear to God, if I wake up and he's been farting on my face again I'm going to cut off his ear and feed it to him!"

* * *

Demyx continued along, not seeing a single person. Suddenly, he began wondering about how he'd find Zexion. As he passed one turn, he thought out loud, "He's probably cowering in some corner, wondering where his diary is, ha ha!"

A voice from behind him replied, "Actually, he's in the bog of eternal stench."

Demyx flipped around and summoned his sitar, ready for the worst, but no one was there. "Creepy…"

"That's not nice."

This time, Demyx ran screaming into a corner, holding his sitar out in front of him. "Don't come near me!"

He sat there pointlessly for the next few minutes, terrified that some spirit was out to haunt him. When the coast seemed clear, he stood up and looked back up at the sky, tasting the stale, dry air. An idea dawned on him. He began to prance around in song, singing to the same tune he had been singing at most an hour ago.

"I saw my friend, trying as hard as he could try. What can I do? My friend's stuck in here and it's really dry here. Nobody knew…"

He jumped into the air, screaming the chorus out as loud as he could:

"What kind of magic spell to use? Illusions or Xigbar's big guns? Or Larxene's lightning? Then Demyx said, dance, water dance! Dance, water dance! Make it rain as hard can be! Jump, water jump! Jump, water jump! Make the sky fill up with clouds, go to Zexy, make him free!"

He continued to sing along, the first few drops beginning to hit the pavement and sizzle away. He slid into a forest scene and the rain really began to pour.

Meanwhile, Zexion had managed to fight his way through the bog of eternal stench and into some underground hallways. He noted that if it had been under a city of some kind, it would most likely have been used as a sewage line. Instead, there were faces on the wall, frozen in saddened expressions.

It creeped Zexion out. He tried not to look and he tried not to smell himself. The smell radiating off his coat could kill small children, he was sure of it.

An idea occurred to Zexion. He could just sit down in a corner and wait out the crazy dreams of Xigbar's spiked water. He shuffled over to a corner and sat down, summoning his lexicon, opening it up, and beginning to read the same thing he always did. He was surprised - if it was a dream, usually the words would scramble. He looked up into the dark hallway, then back down, and yet it said the same thing.

"What was the last thing I remember?" Zexion muttered to himself. "Was it dinner? No… I was in my room, writing in my diary… And…" The thought struck him. He stood up and screamed to no one, "Damn you, Demyx! You and your stupid movie quotes!"

He looked around.

"Maybe I can transport myself out of here…" He closed his eye and motioned to a wall, but nothing happened. No dark portals opened.

He cursed to himself and sat back down. "Great. What movie was he watching again? Wait, let's see… All he ever watches are Iron Man… Inception… Happy Feet… and… oh, what was the other one with David Bowie?" He sniffed the air, and smelt the magic. "That magic… That's not something that would be in Inception… And this definitely isn't Happy Feet… And it's not Iron Man either… Oh, god damnit, what was that movie called?"

He flipped through a few pages in the lexicon, thinking. Then, he stood up. "Labyrinth! David Bowie's the Goblin King!"

"Who is this David Bowie you two keep speaking about?"

Zexion turned to see Jareth standing right behind him. He threw his lexicon at him, startled. Jareth simply dodged and gave him a stupid look. Zexion picked the lexicon back up and said, "Why am I even here? Why didn't you let me go home like I asked?"

"Because you were boring and your friend is entertaining and I need entertainment."

"Why do you need entertainment? You're a king… you're rich, for Christ's Sake. Don't you just hire someone to entertain you?"

Jareth sighed and turned away. He pulled up his crystal ball and began twirling it. "It's not that simple. I have a story, you know."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Well then, why don't you tell me it?"

Jareth sighed. "Fine. If you insist."

"What are you talking about! You tell me, 'I have a story you know' and expect me to not ask!"

"Don't get all huffy with me. Just let me talk, God." Jareth pulled out two other crystals, which he began to juggle and twirl as he told his tale.

"There was a girl. Sarah. She asked me to take her baby brother, and I did. She wanted him back, so I told her that if she could make it through the labyrinth in thirteen hours, she could have him back. Otherwise, he'd be a goblin… reflecting what he really was on the inside. A stupid little goblin. Just another minion. But she made it through in time, and after confessing my love, she… She just takes him and attempts to destroy me and she leaves. And now… I miss her. Those were the best thirteen hours of my life." He sighed and stared at the ceiling. "I talked to her just a ways down there at one point. She was with Hoggle, the little troll. He was helping her. She actually kissed him." He stared down at his feet, then threw a crystal at the wall. It shattered. "She'd rather kiss the little troll than me! She could have had everything… I gave her everything! But it was for nothing."

Zexion just stared at the older man, his tight pants and poofy hair. His funny makeup, the growing wrinkles on his face. "Dude, you are crazy. How do I get out of here?"

Jareth sighed. "Find your friend, when you meet up with him, you two can escape together." With that, Jareth pulled his cloak around him, and he disappeared.

Zexion glared at the spot where he had been, then turned on his heel to start heading the same way he had been a while ago. "I'm surprised he didn't demand to know anything about David Bowie. … Wait, how does David Bowie not know anything about David Bowie?" He shook his head. "I'm just confusing myself. I'm obviously gonna need my head to get out of here. Gotta think clear…" He blinked. "Oh, crap. Demyx is screwed. He's not gonna make it ten feet."


	3. Pot Apples

Demyx strolled through the dense and raining forest, pleased with himself. It was obviously usually wetter here than it was in wherever he was before, due to the fact that plant life was abundant. But it wouldn't hurt to have more rain. I mean, seriously, who could ever hate rain? Especially when you sang to get it?

A bug buzzed past Demyx's ear as he began to jog through the bushes. His stomach began to hum with hunger. He looked down and it gurgled once. He skidded to a stop and rubbed his stomach, then looked up to the sky.

"Hey, Jareth, you gave Sarah food! Why not me?"

He stood there, expecting a reaction of some kind. Maybe Hoggle would run up with a peach or something, and yet, nothing happened. That was, until he heard a hiss.

"Heyssssssssss. Take thissssss applesssssssss." An emerald snake slithered down from an apple tree that Demyx hadn't noticed. "Jareth doesssssssssn't want you to eat itsssssssssss."

Demyx frowned. "And who are you? A snake version of Gollum?" Demyx hunched over and did the Gollum voice. "Stupid fat hobbitses! Give me the preciousssssssssssssss! Gollum! Gollum!"

The snake hissed once. "Ssssssstop being a jackasssssss and just take itsssssssss."

Demyx grumbled and took the apple, biting into it. All around him, the world spun, and he suddenly felt the need to take off his cloak.

"Dude. What are clothes for, anyway? I'm all natural, it's all good!"

With that, he ripped off his cloak and began to proceed through the jungle in nothing but his birthday suit.

Jareth began to effectively laugh his ass off. He stared into the crystal (he has multiple, did you know?) and laughed again. He squealed, "He fell for it! He took the apple and pot hybrid! This is the greatest thing ever!"

The goblins all laughed around him. One asked, "What about the emo?"

Jareth stopped laughing. "I don't know. I think he's still in the underground."

"Well why don't you look?"

Jareth turned around and stared the ugly thing down. "Are you questioning my judgment again?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no, your majesty!"

Jareth narrowed his eyes. "I think you are. Just for that, I'm sending you to The Hall Of Never-ending Musicals!"

"No, anywhere but there! PLEASE!" Jareth snapped his fingers and the goblin fell through the floor, on the way to The Hall Of Never-ending Musicals. Jareth stood over the hole and screamed down, "And I'm sending your precious emo with you, just for being stupid!" He snapped his fingers and looked into the crystal.

Zexion had been running around underground for quite some time now. He stopped to catch his breath, feeling the heavy leather cloak soaked with sweat. He panted a few time, and the floor dropped out from under him. He screamed, clasping his lexicon to his chest. All around him, it was dark, and time had seemed to have stopped, but he was still traveling down. A light down beneath his feet kept getting larger and larger, little by little. He stopped screaming, listening.

"Is that…?"

Suddenly, he landed on a mattress, hitting his head on the floor with a crack. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. All around were crazily dressed people, doing a weird dance.

"It's just a jump to the left!"

Zexion witnessed the group jump in unison and sing.

"And then a step to the right!"

All of the crazy smiles made him twitch his eye. The music was too cheerful.

"Put your hands on your hips, and bend your knees in tight!"

"What are you all doing!" They didn't hear Zexion and kept singing and dancing.

"But it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insayayayayayane! Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!"

Zexion stared in horror as they all pelvic thrusted into a faint. As they all landed back, new actors came in. Zexion seemed to be the only one to notice them slowly fade away. But… Who was that? He narrowed his eyes and realized that it was Dick Vandyke and some chick.

"Put on a happy face…"

Zexion screamed. "NO! I CAN'T STAND THIS SONG!"

Dick Vandyke danced over to him, continuing to sing, drawing smiley faces in the air and prancing about like Mary Poppins. Then, he tried to force Zexion to smile. Zexion slapped his hands away.

He noticed a goblin at the other end of the hall, hiding in the corner. Zexion ran over to him, picked him up, and threw him at Dick Vandyke. He stared at the goblin, gathered it up, and ran back to where he came from.

Zexion heaved a sigh. He was gone, and he wasn't coming back. "Thank god…"

He took the time to look around him now. The floor was white tile with black specks in it. The walls were gray, with no windows. At the opposite end was a stage with big blue curtains. He didn't feel like going over there, nor did he want to anger more musical gods. Next to the corner the goblin had been huddled in were large oak doors. Zexion reached out to touch the doors when they were flung open by…

"Demyx!"

"Zexion!" Demyx ran forward and hugged Zexion, at which point he noticed that Demyx was naked. He pushed Demyx away from him.

"Dude! Where are your clothes!"

"Why do we need clothes? It feels better nude. And it's natural, dude!"

Zexion was horrified as Demyx tore off his cloak and ran up onto the stage. He yelled out, "I never wanna leave here!"

Zexion screamed, "What! But we can only leave together!"

Demyx smiled as he danced. "Dude! Why would you want to leave?"

"Because you're nuttier than a cashew and David Bowie doesn't know David Bowie and I just gave Dick Vandyke a goblin!"

Demyx paused, absently staring at Zexion. Zexion was about to approach when Demyx pointed and screamed, "DUDE! YOU'RE COVERED IN ROACHES!"

Zexion looked down at his body and saw nothing. He picked up his cloak and zipped it back onto him. Stepping onto the stage, he saw the Demyx was afraid of him, backing up. His eyes began to whirl in his head and he fell to the ground. Zexion kneeled beside him, frightened for Demyx's safety.

He checked his pulse, and it was there. Demyx had a fever, though, and was mumbling in his unconsciousness. Zexion picked him up bridal style and screamed at the sky, "You said that we'd be able to go home when we found each other, Jareth! So let us go home!"

Jareth's voice echoed through the halls with a menacing laugh. "You have to find me first… Muahahaha!"

Zexion growled in aggravation. "Why don't you show yourself and fight like a man?"

"I don't want to. I'm in the room, though."

Zexion dumped Demyx and began to rummage through everything in the room. There was no one back stage, the corners just had dust, and the only chair in the room was empty. There was nowhere Jareth could be. Zexion, fed up with the crap, flung the chair at a light overhead and broke it. Jareth fell out of the ceiling, clinging for his life.

Zexion threw his lexicon at the villain, and he crashed to the floor, breaking his neck. Jareth gurgled a few times, then laid dead. Zexion rejoiced at the world around them twisted, and Demyx and he were taken back to his room.

Demyx's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around. "Zexion, what happened? I was hungry when I was in the middle of the forest so I ate an apple that a snake gave me and - SWEET JESUS, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" Demyx ran out of his room, and Zexion snickered.

Then, Zexion decided it was time to take care of business. He strolled into the main room, trotted to the DVD cabinet, took out Labyrinth, and snapped the disk in half. "There we go," he said, "Now all I need to do is make sure he never gets Netflix and we'll all be fine. I gotta say, that was the weirdest thing to ever happen to me."

As he was bouncing back to his room, he got an idea. A devilish idea.

The next morning, he went out and confronted Sora. Instead of pulling out his lexicon, he said, "I wish the goblins would take this child away!"

And with that, Sora was taken to the labyrinth, and all was well for the Nobodies once again.


End file.
